1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a solid bowl centrifuge having a centrifuge bowl that can be rotated in a rotational direction about a longitudinal axis during operation, at an end face of which centrifuge bowl at least one flow-off opening for the flow-off of clarified material from the centrifuge bowl, a dam edge, which bounds the flow-off opening in the radially outward direction, and an energy recovery device located on the dam edge for recovering energy of the clarified material flowing off are formed. The invention further relates to an assembly, which is formed by such a dam edge and by such an energy recovery device and is intended to be attached to an end face of a centrifuge bowl.
2. Description of the Related Art
For solid bowl centrifuges of the type in question, providing several flow-off openings on an end face of the centrifuge bowl of the solid bowl centrifuge, through which flow-off openings the clarified material can flow off over an associated dam edge, is generally known. The dam edge forms the radially inner edge of an associated dam plate, which is attached to the end face of the centrifuge bowl in a radially adjustable manner.
In order that the kinetic energy of the outflowing material can be reused to drive the rotational motion of the centrifuge bowl, energy recovery devices are meanwhile provided on such dam edges. Thus, among other things, providing deflecting devices on the end face of a centrifuge bowl, by means of which deflecting devices the material flow of the clarified material is deflected in the tangential direction, is known. The material, which then exits not axially but rather tangentially against the rotational direction of the centrifuge bowl, transfers a momentum in the rotational direction to the centrifuge bowl, which momentum accordingly drives the centrifuge bowl in the rotational direction. Such deflecting devices are known, e.g., from WO 2012 013624 A2. From WO 2010 076752 A1 as well, an energy recovery device with a weir edge is known in which the weir edge extends on a radial plane perpendicular to the rotational or longitudinal axis of the centrifuge drum. On this plane perpendicular to the longitudinal axis, the weir edge has an inclination toward the radial direction of at least 60°, preferably about 82°.
The problem addressed by the invention is that of creating a solid bowl centrifuge whose energy recovery device is especially effective.